death's resurrection
by fisbait
Summary: The angels following Metatrone regroupe after a year and are intending to close the window out of the world of the dead. Will and Lyra have to get allies and deffeat them. (Used to be called Life moves on) Please Review. All chapters revised and changed!
1. Welcome News

Chapter 1: Welcome News  
  
Will looked up at the clock. Only five minutes till the bell  
  
Rings. "Time to get ready to go" His science teacher Mr. Millward said. Will felt a little better at this statement. The bell rang and he left in a hurry. "How was School?" His Daemon Kirjava asked him.  
  
"Ok I guess." Will Replied  
  
"Did another girl ask you out again"?  
  
"Ya"  
  
"And you turned her down?"  
  
"Of course! No one could ever take Lyra's Place"  
  
"I guess so, but should start thinking about it. I mean it's been a year now."  
  
"Maybe, but not tonight, were going to that bench in the Botanic Gardens remember?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
Will and Kirjava walked home where his mom and Dr. Malone where waiting.  
  
When they got there, Wills mom asked, "How was school?"  
  
"Boring."  
  
"What did you learn?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well, can you peel potatoes for diner?"  
  
"Ya I guess so"  
  
After Will had gotten back, he took his mother to a physiatrists were she got treated and released 2 weeks earlier.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After Will had peeled potatoes his mom boiled them and they ate. "I got my lab back."  
  
Dr. Malone told them.  
  
"That's great" Will said. "Ya that's awesome" His mom exclaimed,  
  
"Now I can go live in it again." Dr. Malone told them.  
  
There was a kind of hushed silence.  
  
"Well, I guess we won't be seeing each other much more will we." Will said on a  
  
completely different tone.  
  
"Not as often but still we can try to" Dr. Malone replied  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Bye." Will said to his mom.  
  
"Bye, be back by midnight!" she replied. Will left his house to go to the Botanic Gardens.  
  
"Oh I miss Lyra so much." Will said to Kirjava.  
  
"Ya, but try to remember the good times you had together."  
  
"It's just hard when I feel so empty." "I know, I'm just trying to help"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
At the same moment in another universe Lyra was wondering whether Will  
  
Still felt the same way she felt about him.  
  
"Oh I hope he remembers to come Pan," she told her Daemon Pantalaimon.  
  
"He will"  
  
"I know it's just, I love him so much. I never knew anything could be loved  
  
So much"  
  
They sat down on the bench and remembered the first time they realized  
  
they were in love. Then Lyra heard a voice and spun around completely  
  
missing her. "Lyra its Xaphania."  
  
"Oh! Why are you here."  
  
"I have some good news. You're going to see Will again sometime soon." 


	2. The Invisible barrier

Chapter 2: The Invisible Wall  
  
"We're going to meet again!" Lyra exclaimed.  
  
"Yes but it won't be easy."  
  
"I don't care! Anything to see Will again."  
  
"Well then try to imagine an invisible line dividing the two worlds.  
  
When you see it just concentrate on walking through it, not around it."  
  
"Ok, I'll try." Lyra finished.  
  
Lyra concentrated as hard as she could on an invisible line, but she  
  
couldn't do it. "I can't see it." She told the angel.  
  
"Don't think about blocking everything else out, think only about that line."  
  
"Ok, I'll try again."  
  
She concentrated and after a few minutes she saw a red line coming  
  
from the sky to the ground. She walked forward concentrating on  
  
that one line. Then, she was falling. Lyra looked down and saw the  
  
ground 50 feet below. Then two hands caught her and took her slowly  
  
to the ground. "Thank you Xaphania."  
  
"It was my fault, I should have told you you'd appear above the ground."  
  
"It's ok"  
  
Lyra looked down and felt her heart jump two beats. There sitting on  
  
the bench was Will and his Daemon Kirjava. "Oh pan look! It's Will!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Oh will I love you so much! I love you from the bottom of my heart."  
  
Then as Lyra was about 10 feet from the ground she couldn't  
  
hold it in any longer, "WILL! IT'S LYRA! OH WILL I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Will turned around with a stunned look on his face. Lyra could see  
  
tears coming from his eyes. When Xaphania landed they ran  
  
towards each other. They kissed each other's lips passionately, drinking  
  
in each other's flesh. Xaphania watched their daemons cuddle up  
  
together, and lick the others fur. The world seemed to freeze so that  
  
moment could last forever. "Oh Lyra, how did you get here" Will asked.  
  
"Xaphania came and said that he had good news. That we would meet  
  
again soon. Then she showed me how to walk from world to world like  
  
your dad could."  
  
"Oh I'm so glad you came. I don't think I could last another minute without  
  
you." Then they kissed and kissed for what only seemed like a few  
  
seconds but was 10 minutes. "Lyra then said, "Thank you Xaphania, for  
  
bringing us together again."  
  
"I did not bring you together because of love, it's because you have  
  
another task."  
  
"What! I thought we were done!"  
  
"So did I but the angels who where following Metatrone have regrouped and they are  
  
under a new leader named Majuka. They intend to close the window  
  
leading from the world of the dead."  
  
" Oh no!"  
  
"Yes it's true."  
  
"So we're going to have to get some allies and hold them off?  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Well, we could get the armored bears. Who do you think Will?"  
  
"Maybe the witches from Serifina pecelas clan maybe even Ruta Skadi's.  
  
I think we could get the gallivespians too."  
  
"We could also get the Gyptians! And the Mulefa!"  
  
"Well" Xaphania said, "No matter how many people we get, it'll be difficult."  
  
So they thought about whom else they could ally with. 


	3. The Searching Begins

Chapter 3: The Searching begins  
  
They decided that they would look for: The armored bears, The witches of   
Seriffina and Ruta Skadi's clans, The gallivespians, the Gyptians, the Mulefa and the   
angels on their side. Lyra hoped they would find them all. Lyra and Will went to find   
the gyptians cause they were closest and on the way to the bears. Xaphania went to   
her angels and then they would go search for the witches. "Now I leave you Lyra and   
Will, I'm sure we will all make it back from our travels safe and see each other again.  
" Xaphania said to the children. "Farewell Xaphania, and may your search be   
successful." Lyra replied. Then the two groups parted ways in their search for peace.   
  
Will and Lyra just stood there in a silent disbelief. They where together   
again! They had both thought that impossible, but still there they where, together!   
But there was a problem they had to fix. They had to stop an entire army of angels!   
Then Lyra snapped out of it and told Will that he had to learn how to get from world to   
world if they were to even start looking. "Your right! OK, how do you do it?"  
"Well, you have to imagine an invisible line in the air. Don't concentrate on anything   
else, just that line. Once you have it in your mind just try to walk through it. Will thought   
that it must be just like using the subtle knife so he got into the same state of mind as   
when he used to look for those holes in the air. It happened almost instantly, he saw a   
little red line from the clouds to the pavement underneath him. He started to walk   
towards it. Then he heard Lyra yell "No! Wait!" But it was to late. He felt himself falling   
but he hit the ground almost instantly. He looked up and saw Lyra falling from 7 or so   
feet in the air. Then she landed beside him. She said in a shaky voice, "Last time, I   
was 50 feet in the air, but Xaphania caught me."  
"Well then that was close." Will said. They hugged for a minute or so then moved on   
north to where the gyptians where.   
  
Xaphania flew south to find her troupes. She flew for an hour going from   
world to world every once in a while. When she got to her base she found that only a   
few angels remained, and they where injured for the most part. She asked one of the  
ones who escaped injury what happened. "We were attacked, the forces of Majuka   
came and wiped the whole place out. A few of us managed to hide in the building   
over there but when half it collapsed most died and somewhere injured. My friends and   
I got lucky, we where on the other side of the building." The angel told her. Xaphania   
whipped a tear from her cheek and told the remaining ones who could follow to   
come with her and one to stay behind and care for the injured. "We must go look for   
the witches of Seriffina Pecelas, and Ruta Skadi's clans." Xaphania told them.  
"We shall search with you." One of the angels replied.  
  
Lyra and Will where sitting in the retiring room at Jordan College. "I know it   
is normally forbidden for a female to enter the retiring room, but I am willing to make   
exception." The master said. "Well this isn't my first time, before I left with Mrs. Coulter,   
I hid in that closet right there during a meting when Lord Asriel came. The one when   
he showed you all the skull of Stanilus Grumman. Although that was not the real skull.   
He was really Will's dad who was quite alive at the time." Lyra said half mockingly.   
"Well. Normally I would punish you but now I don't have the power to and that was   
years ago." The master Replied. 


	4. Abduction

Chapter 4: Abduction  
  
Lyra woke up 2 days later with her and Will's arms around the others neck.   
She looked at his dark blue eyes. Then she realized he was awake, but she didn't say   
or do anything, she still just looked at his eyes. It had been a year since she had done   
that, Oh how she loved to do that. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you to.  
" He whispered back. Then they kissed and got up. They each went down to the river  
individually and bathed. When they were done getting ready they set off to find the gyptians.  
  
After an hour's walk they decided to take a break. They took out some of the   
biscuit the master of Jordan had given them and they ate breakfast. Will looked up and   
saw what he thought was a cloud falling towards them. "Lyra, look at that." Will said   
pointing up. Then he realized that it wasn't a cloud, it was a hundred or so angels headed   
towards them. "Perhaps Xaphania and her troupes are coming." Lyra said doubtfully. "No,   
there would be more, and besides, they're looking for the witches."  
  
Xaphania and the few remaining troupes of hers kept searching for any witch, to   
ask where Seriffina Pecelas, or Ruta Skadi's clans would be. They had passed by a few,   
most had no idea where but one said to go south so that's where they went. As they flew   
they where passed by about a hundred or so angels headed back where they had came   
from. The first thing that came into her mind was Lyra and Will. "Angels, they go in search   
of the children. We must get king Iorek Byrnison to hold them of." Xaphania said importantly.  
With that, they set of at full speed to the north.  
  
"We better hide!" Will said  
"They already know we're here!"  
"Well maybe some help will come in time if we stall them for a minute or so!"  
"Ok, I guess it's worth a try. I just have to say this once more. It may be the last, I love you."  
"I love you to now lets go!" Will yelled.  
But it was to late. The first angels were already no more than five feet away. Then there  
was a flash of silver and white. The armored bears had come and held back the first few   
but it was to little to late. Lyra and Will where already being carried away. "Iorek! Help!  
" Lyra yelled but that didn't change the fact that bears couldn't fly. "Oh Will, What will   
happen to us now?"  
"I don't know. Let's not let them take us apart and let's resist against everything."  
"Ya, Oh what if the Oblation board is starting up again and they're taking us there?!"  
"All we can do is hope not." They landed on a ship with millions upon millions of angels   
standing in rows. The one who had carried Lyra told them to follow him. They did as they  
where told and after a short walk, they appeared in a room with just one highly dressed   
radiant angel sitting in an oak chair. "That must be Majuka." Lyra and Will both heard   
their daemons whisper in their ear. 


	5. Lying

Chapter 5: Lying  
  
Lyra marveled at how well decorated the room was. Above the chair that Majuka  
  
sat in, there were two pictures. One of an old angel who must have been the authority, and  
  
another, a young, strong angel named Metatrone. There were crimson curtains on either  
  
side of the room and royal blue at the back. The carpets where gold with an emerald green  
  
border. Then a voice brought Lyra back to her senses, "As you may have guessed I am  
  
Majuka. You have been brought here because you intend to stop us from doing what we  
  
are doing." Majuka said. There was silence for a moment, and then Lyra said in the best  
  
voice of curiosity she could muster, "Huh? We don't know what you mean? Who are you,  
  
and, all those things out there?" She had lied to the false bear king Iofur Raknison before,  
  
why couldn't she lie to him?  
  
"You know why you're here." Majuka said convincingly.  
  
"No we don't. Me and my brother Mark were just walking home from church, then we got  
  
kidnapped by them." Lyra lied pointing to the angels behind them.  
  
"You" Majuka said pointing at Will, "Who are you?"  
  
"He can't talk. He was in a car accident when he was 4 years old. His name is Mark Andrews."  
  
Lyra said for Will. She was so nervous. "Fine then we shall do a test. Guards prepare them for the test." Majuka ordered.  
  
Will and Lyra were taken into different rooms, striped from their clothes, and one at a time Majuka gazed at them, much like Metatrone a to Mrs. Coulter. Unfortunately for Majuka he had not yet learned how to do this properly, so when he saw their thoughts he did not see deep enough to find the truth. Then Will and Lyra dressed and returned to the original room.  
  
"Well, I'm convinced, but just incase. Send them to Bolvangar." Majuka ordered his guards.  
  
"No not that wretched place!" Lyra accidentally let slip out.  
  
"So, you've been there have you?" Majuka said triumphantly.  
  
"No, but I've heard about it." Lyra shakily said.  
  
"Ha! You can't fool me Lyra, I know everything. Don't send them to Bolvangar, they've  
  
survived being severed from their daemon's once before. Through them off the ship!" Majuka  
  
ordered. The angels behind them grabbed Will and Lyra by the shoulders. In an instant they  
  
were out the only window in the room and falling to the ground. Will and Lyra kissed  
  
passionately drinking in each other's flesh. They didn't want to be conscious of the inevitability  
  
of their deaths so soon, they just wanted to be conscious of each other. then, they hit  
  
something hard.  
  
A/N: I know, a real cliffhanger, but at least it keeps you reading. 


	6. A happy couple

A/N: I started this story at least a year ago and then got into some writers block but I've decided to continue with the story (please review)  
  
Chapter 6: A happy couple  
  
Lyra and Will landed in the arms of Serifina Pekela and one of the witches from her clan. "Oh! Thank you so much!" Lyra said hugging Serifina. "That fool throwing you of his flying ship." One of the witches muttered. Will and Lyra were brought to the ground and they kissed. The armored bears, all the witches and a few angels were all standing there waiting for the two lovers to finish.  
  
When Will and Lyra stopped they were told that they were to look for the Gyptians while the others looked for other allies. So Will and Lyra left, thankful to be alive.  
  
********************************  
  
The next day they walked without talking too much. They were content just to be with each other. Finally when they got tired they stopped and ate and rested gazing at the others beauty. "How did I ever live without her?" Will thought to himself. "I want to marry him." Lyra thought. Then there was an awkward silence. Finally after 2 or 3 minutes of silence will whispered, "I love you so much, I can't sleep some nights." "I feel the same way about you sometimes." She replied.  
  
Then before they knew how it happened, they were kissing and making out. Then Will took off Lyra's top and pants to leave her in her underwear. She did the same to him. Then they both took that off and completed the final step to nudity. There they lay at the top of a hill, having sex for more than an hour, until finally they were too tired to go on.  
  
A/N: Please review, I want to know what you think. (Sorry for making it so short. I wanted to get something posted.) 


End file.
